A slightly random sleepover
by speakingwordsofwisdom
Summary: If you shut up...I'll kiss Elphie..." Random drabble; Elphie, Glinda, Boq, Nessa, Avaric and Fiyero have a sleeover. Fiyero freaks everyone out. Gelphie fic, obviously : Written at 3am btw...


Disclaimer? Yeah, i borrowed Glinda and Elphie. They were bored and wanted a little field trip. Yeah, i promise i'll bring them back soon...ahem, ahem...

"Yero, do we honestly have to watch this?"

Glinda pushed her hair out of her face (for once, as wild and untamed as anyone had ever seen it look) and sat up, the remote control in her hand.

"Yes. Yes, we do." Boqs eyes didn't leave the screen; Fiyero and Avaric were too engrossed to answer. Their eyes had glazed over with concentration.

"Omigod..." Nessarose prodded Boq with her foot. "Its no good, Glinda, they're gonna make us keep on this stupid channel"

"What?!" Fiyero's expression was outraged, and he finally looked around "This is a rich, deep, intellectually stimulating entertainment...um...show...with...er...rich, deep, intellectually stimulating..."

("You used that already" cut in Elphaba, who was sitting next to him.)

"...um...women..."

"Look. It's porn. Okay?"

Nessa scowled at the curvy topless munchkin girl, leering through the screen at her boyfriend. "What a bitch..."

"Her boobs are so fake..." Glinda agreed.

"You guys!" Avaric turned to them pleadingly. "Stop it! You're ruining it!"

"You know..." Elphaba gestured to the screen thoughtfully "This is just an example of the misogyny of the modern age...i mean, you don't see guys half naked. Why is it that women can be viewed as sexual playthings, and its considered perfectly normal?"

"I suppose you're kinda right" agreed Glinda slowly "I mean...in music videos, guys dress normally but for a girl to be successful, she has to be half naked..."

"Come on!" Avaric begged "Please stop it!"

He was cut off by a resounding shriek from Elphaba. "OKAY...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Nessa looked up irritably "God, Elphie, calm down!"

Elphaba leapt up from the sofa, and flung herself moodily next to Glinda. "I refuse to calm down..."

"Whats wrong?"

"Fiyero just BIT me!"

"What?" Everyone in the room turned to the prince in complete and utter disbelief. "What...why...why would you DO that?!!!!???"

Fiyero looked surprised at their outrage. "What? Its sexy!"

"NO IT ISN'T, YOU FREAK!"

"It is, though! Glinda, tell them!"

She looked askance at him. "Okay...you are officially weird..."

"But i've been doing it all night and you didn't say anything..."

"Thats cos i didn't feel anything! Sweet Oz!" Elphaba yelped, brushing off her shoulder frantically "I feel completely violated!"

"You could turn a girl lesbian; i hope you know that, Fiyero!"

"What???"

"Cos girls do not do stuff like that. At least, not without consent, anyway..." Nessa added.

"But...but its sexy!" Fiyeros look of utter incomprehension was almost endearing.

"Not when you just randomly start doing it to people, it isn't" Elphaba edged further away from him and scowled.

"Yeah, thats just creepy" Boq agreed.

Throughout all this, Avaric had been sitting, stunned into silence. Then:

"You bit her? But...she's green!"

Elphaba and Glinda both turned on him angrily "Um...WHAT?"

"Oz, Fiyero, thats just DISGUSTING!"

"Shut up, Avaric!"

"But...WHAT IF YOU TURN GREEN?"

"That will never happen...um...will it?" Fiyero looked around nervously.

"Sweet Oz..."

"Why would you want to kiss a green bean?"

"I said shut up, loser!"

"She's just...like a creepy lizard!"

"I said shut up!!!!!"

"Its like biting an artichoke, man!"

"If you don't shut up now, i'm gonna take your..."

"ENOUGH!"

They all turned and looked at Glinda.

"Avaric...i'm seriously getting a headache here....and i think theres about three seconds before Elphie kills you....so here's the deal."

They waited.

"If you shut up for the rest of the evening, i'll kiss Elphie myself..."

There was a silence.

"I'll take that as a yes...." She turned to Elphaba "Do you mind?"

Elphaba was a little stunned. Of everything she had expected, it had not been this.

"Um...no..."

But that didn't mean she hadn't kind of hoped it might happen....

"Okay"

And then, suddenly, Glinda was moving towards her.

Their lips met for only a couple of seconds....a few crazy, mixed up, perfect seconds....before they broke apart, and she was left with the memory, the confusion and faint traces of mango lip balm.

She was still feeling Glindas lips against hers when they went up to bed several hours later.

**Okay, maybe you hated it but please review!!!!!!**

**This is basically just a transcript of what happened at the last sleepover i was at_ fortunately/unfortunately? I was the one being bitten, and also the one who got kissed ;)**

**Fun times...lol**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Virtual cookies are on offer **

**Hugz**


End file.
